Sessmalla
by LawliPop
Summary: On a day like any other, a rare treasure is born and Rin's life changes forever. / Set in the same universe of the "Fathoms Below" series ("Curiosity", "If Only", "Beyond the Sea" and chaptered story "Fathoms Below."
1. Chapter 1

_**Lawli:** _Some people expressed interest in Rin and Haruka's story, and their life under the sea before Haru met Makoto in 'Curiosity'. So I decided I would make this little spinoff collection. It will be updated as inspiration hits and give us little snippets of life in Haru's pod. :)

I would suggest reading some of the earlier stories in this collection - or at the very least, the ending notes of those stories - as it might make some things in this universe make a little more sense.

Enjoy!

_**Warnings**: none for this chapter_

* * *

Rin had never seen such a celebration as there was on the day of Haruka's birth.

Their clan was relatively small in number, frequenting the shores of a small island country the Kallotom called _Nippon_ and only migrating to warmer waters when the time of year came to welcome newborns. While they were a relatively happy species, birth, like death, was a natural part of life, and certainly not cause for the excitement that shivered through the pod from one dwelling of bright coral to the next.

He'd seen nine cycles of _Malla_, and never before had a newborn – even a newborn of the pod leader, as Rin himself was – been so resplendently presented to the rest. Taki was Sessa, no more striking or powerful or influential than any other female in the pod. She did not come from a line of nobility, nor was her mate even a hunter. By all rights this infant's birth should have passed with hardly a notice.

But it seemed as if every Sessa in both their and neighboring pods had gathered among the pale coral outcropping that served as home to Taki and her mate.

"Why are we here?" Rin demanded of his mother. The dwelling of an unexceptional pair of mates, even on the presentation of surely an equally unexceptional child, was no place befitting the pod's Sesshulla.

His mother Nori could not have been more different from Taki. Her body radiated vitality and strength, and the bright crimson of her hair and tail captivated all in the pod, leaving no short number of males clamoring for her affection after the tragic passing of her mate, who had been Kallotom and fiercely respected among the pod. Rin inherited her fiery hair and spirit, as did his only other sibling, Gou, who swam nearly still attached to their mother's side as she had yet to be fully weaned.

"We must pay our respects," Nori answered calmly. There was a sense of resignation about her today, a humbled draw of her shoulders that made her appear smaller. Rin did not know what it meant, but had the uncomfortable sense of impending change.

"But you are Sesshulla," he argued. "Who paid respect at my birth, or Gou's?" As Gou could possibly inherit the title of Sesshulla when she reached maturity, and with their mother's genes Rin had no doubt she'd have the strength to do so, the day of her birth should not have gone uncelebrated. Why then did a family plain and unimportant overshadow her?

Nori's withering glare of disapproval effectively silenced any further dispute. Rin pursed his lips and swam beside her. Their rank allowed for them to go wherever they wished without question, and at their approach the gathered Sessa instinctively moved to provide an unobstructed path for them.

Taki sat atop the outcropping, the infant at her breast. The frays of her green tail drifted with the light current. She had reached the point in her maturity when her true age had begun to show, and never had it been more apparent than today. Dark circles and heavy lines marred the skin beneath Taki's clear blue eyes, once her prettiest feature, and her skin seemed more of a grey than luminescent silver. Taki's mate, Nanase, had always been plain and meek in temperament, and despite the glimmer of pride in his dark eyes as he sat beside his mate with a hand protectively on her shoulder, Rin thought him haggard and old.

Rin remained silent even when his mother left his and Gou's side to offer Taki a galling show of respect.

"Sesshulla, you honor us," Taki said, her voice a fragile whisper that barely carried through the waves.

"You are worth honoring." Nori reached for the infant expectantly. "It is no easy task to carry a child of Malla."

It appeared to Rin as little more than a wriggling mass of silver, too fresh for Malla to have even blessed its tail with color. For a creature so uninspiringly small, it gave surprisingly powerful cry when Nori parted the shroud of woven seaweed and revealed a pinched, perfectly round face, but that was not what shocked Rin most of all.

All Sessa were beautiful – even those considered plain like Taki. Long ago, before their kind severed all ties with the land, Sessa had used their inherent beauty to entrance land dwellers. One of their oldest stories was of a land dweller that became so enthralled with a female Sessa that he took her from the sea and claimed her as his mate, thus spawning the two-legged human race.

Rin used to think his mother possessed beauty powerful enough to rival the Sessa in that story, but even her crimson splendor paled in comparison to the fathomless blue of the newborn's eyes. Rin had never seen anything like them, and felt in that moment he could very much relate to the land dweller in the old story; he wanted nothing more than to take the infant in his arms and never let it go. Such a yearning to possess frightened him, but even while he wanted to hide from such feelings, he was rooted in place, entirely captivated. If a predator entered the reef right now he did not think he would even remember how to swim away.

Nori brushed a finger over the infant's pearlescent cheek. "Lovely," she said.

Taki blushed at the praise, and gently raised her hands to uncurl the colorless tail the baby had wound around itself. "We thought it male at first," she explained. Rin itched to move closer, to see for himself what made his mother gasp in such reverent awe.

"Interesting it chose to present as such," Nori mused.

Nanase fidgeted. "We hope it is not an ill omen."

Nori smiled. "I think not. Despite the size, it seems healthy. Have you decided on a name?"

Taki and Nanase exchanged glances. "If it pleases Sesshulla, we will choose Nanase."

Nori's scarlet gaze slid from Taki to her mate, and then back to the infant in her arms. She frowned thoughtfully. "I respect your choice." Among the Sessa it was not uncommon to name sons after their fathers, but Rin could see his mother's discomfort with the idea. Not only was the child not male, its father was not known for his physical might. For whatever reason, this Sessa was special, and an ordinary name taken from an ordinary parent would not suffice. "But I cannot approve."

A pink flush crept over Nanase's cheeks, but no one dared challenge the opinion of Sesshulla.

"I will give you more time to think it over," Nori said. No matter how tactful the phrasing, she had shamed Nanase's honor, and she had the grace to sound properly regretful for doing so. "Would you like to wait to present the child?"

Taki hesitated, and then shook her head. "Already the pod has gathered. They will believe there were troubles at birth if we wait much longer."

The only deliveries that were troubled were usually those of deformed or weak offspring.

"We cannot have that," Nori agreed solemnly. "They must see your child as a strong leader."

Taki took the baby back in her arms and fussily rearranged the seaweed about his dark hair. She gasped when Nori unwound the necklace of scales - each preserved in a crystalized teardrop - from around her neck and draped it instead around the infant.

Rin's eyes widened at the significant gesture.

The necklace was their pod's symbol of leadership. It held in its crystals the scales of the pod's former Sesshulla, so that their power and memory could forever pass to future generations. Nori was still in the prime of health. For her to hand such a treasure over, it could only mean one thing.

"Sessmalla," he breathed, looking to the infant with newfound respect.

Sessmalla were a prized jewel among their kind, a Sessa above all other Sessa. They were children of Malla – of the sun, the giver of life. Their pod had never been graced with such a blessing, and it had been so long since any neighboring pod even heard whisper of a child of Malla being born that they had become something of a legend themselves, a story to entertain young children.

Rin swam closer, a movement noticed but not impeded by his mother. She gave him room beside Taki, an unreadable expression on her face as he lifted a hand to the newborn's own tiny, soft hand. The silken skin was cool as any Sessa's to the touch. Rin wondered what color its tail would take. Sessmalla embodied the sun's vigor; perhaps gold? Blue eyes cracked open to stare up at Rin, and just as before Rin could not look away.

The name slipped out before he even realized. "Haruka."

Nori smiled. "I believe Malla has whispered to my son."

There was no deliberation. Whatever Taki and Nanase may have felt, the name was chosen, and with little ceremony Nori swept out to address the Sessa gathered in anticipation.

"Today we are blessed by Malla. A child of the sun, Sessmalla, has been born to us." Tentatively, Taki swam up beside her. Nori aided in lifting the baby. "I present Haruka!"

An eruption of song and cheer rang out from the Sessa.

Nori stretched a hand out to the side, and Rin knew at once to go to her. She grasped his hand and touched it to Haruka's small head. "As tribute to this great honor, I offer my firstborn son, Rin _bi_ Matsuoka, if it will one day please Sessmalla to take him as a mate."

More cheers answered this declaration, and Rin's heart swelled with pride and excitement. Not only did his mother and the rest of the pod think him a worthy mate for their greatest treasure, but this also meant he was tied to Haruka forever. He bowed his head to kiss Haruka's silver cheek.

"Rin_ bi lle ffha_."

* * *

**Lawli: **As mentioned in the previous works in this collection, the Sessa communicate mainly through whistles/clicks and song, much like dolphins and whales. It's impossible to write dialogue that way, however, so while they would be communicating this way, I've pretty much written the translation of what they would be saying if they were speaking our language.

The Sessa also have their own native tongue, the translations of which are as follows:

TRANSLATIONS:

Malla = sun  
Bi = am/is/are/was/of  
Lle = yours (belonging to you)  
Llo = mine (belonging to me)  
Lli = him/hers/theirs (belonging to him/her/them)

Sessmalla = child of Malla/child of the sun. Chosen amongst mermaids, they are the rarest and most prized of genders, with the ability to be both male and female. They are a symbol of fertility to their kind, and are usually stronger and healthier than other Sessa. They are the leaders of their pod.

Sesshulla = the leader of the pod if there is no Sessmalla. They are typically the strongest female of the pod. This title can either pass on to the current Sesshulla's eldest daughter, if she has one who is strong enough, or to an unrelated Sessa who matures as the strongest in the pod.

Kallotom = the warriors and hunters of the pod. They search for food and keep the pod safe from predators. Kallotom are typically male.

Sessa = the average mermaid, both male and female.

Rin bi lle ffha = Rin is yours/ belongs to you (an intimate expression and/or claim of ownership)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lawli:** Happy New Year!_

_**Warnings**: underage boys barely kissing. _

* * *

"I hate him!"

This was not the first time Rin had stormed inside with such a declaration on his lips, and Nori's reaction now was not any different from the first instance she'd heard him colorfully express his frustration. She slotted another pearl into the shell bodice she was making for Gou, tossed her bangs out of her eyes. "Hello, Rin."

Rin swam over to where she worked, a fire in his eyes. He was a hotheaded creature, her son – much unlike his late father, who was regarded as a cool and levelheaded leader. Kallotom needed to be strong, but they also needed to know how to control their emotions; Rin had a long way to go if he ever wished to follow in his father's footsteps. Especially when it came to dealing with his feelings for Haruka.

She let his eyes bore into her for several minutes, his mounting irritation almost palpable. "What happened now?"

With a huff, Rin flopped down beside her. "He's just so annoying. It doesn't matter what I do, he doesn't pay any attention to me."

Of course it would be something like that. Rin could barely function unless under the admirable watch of others, and Haruka was the sort who found very little worth the energy of giving his attention. Oil and water, those two; and yet, despite this polarity, they were so very similar. Rin would never swallow the pride to admit it, but traits that so repelled him were those he admired most in Haruka, and vice versa.

"He's very quiet. Taki says he does not socialize well."

Rin pouted. "How is he supposed to be our leader if he can't even talk to anyone? It's pathetic!"

Nori had to agree that it was not the ideal personality for the pod's future leader. Once he came of age, she would be expected to step down and pass the reigns of control over to him; but if things continued this way, with Haruka so secluded and expressing no interest in changing that anytime soon, Nori did not think she would be able to do so. Her first priority had to be the wellbeing of the pod, and a meek leader – even if they were born Sessmalla – would only weaken them.

"Too much Nanase in him."

Rin yipped when Nori smacked the back of his head, his scowl shriveling into submission under her disapproving glare. No matter how low a Sessa's rank, they deserved respect. Nanase was frail and timid but he was still one of them, and Sessmalla came from his seed, one could never forget.

"He's very young, Rin. You were very quiet yourself until Gou was born." Then he'd had to compete for the attention, and very quickly he'd learned how to make his voice heard. Haruka could not be faulted for not yet having learned this lesson. Being Sessmalla, all eyes followed him whether he wanted them to or not.

"What if he hates me?"

The insecurity was testament to how precious Haruka already was to Rin. Normally Rin was a confident child – overconfident, even, to the point where his bragging and showing off annoyed her. When it came to Haruka, however, he second-guessed himself constantly and never measured up to what, in his mind, should be a worthy partner to Sessmalla.

"For goodness' sake, Rin, he's barely just weaned from his mother's tit."

"He's been weaned for at least a full cycle, mother," Rin snapped. "He shouldn't be so distant with me. I'm his intended!"

"If he wants you."

Given Rin's state, it was probably unkind of her to remind him of this, and indeed the moment the words sunk in and Rin shrank in on himself her heart wrenched guiltily. But Rin was getting older, and he needed to learn that sometimes plans did not go accordingly. She did not think Haruka would ever turn her son away – such a dishonor would have to result from a betrayal or something equally horrific on Rin's part – but still, Rin had to understand that his betrothal to Haruka was nothing more than an offer that Haruka was still too young to accept.

Rin fidgeted, pulled on an errant strand of his long red hair. "Do you think he finds me... unsatisfactory?"

Nori sighed heavily. She set aside her work and took Rin into her arms, began to stroke his hair affectionately. "He's very young," she said again. "The time has not yet come for him to think of you as a mate – it won't come for many cycles yet. For now, why don't you approach him as a friend? Show him your favorite spots in the reef. Teach him how to fish."

"Isn't that what his father is supposed to do?"

Nanase was no hunter and they both knew it. Nori kissed the top of Rin's hair, politely steered the subject away from its current direction. "I think a trim is in order soon. Maybe before you go see him next?"

Rin snorted. "As if he'll even notice."

Nori smiled. "Maybe he won't. But one day he will. I promise."

' ' '

She'd taken a razor-edged shell to his hair, sheared it off just at the chin, and just as Rin predicted Haruka made not a remark on the change. Rin bristled, grabbed a fistful of Haruka's black-as-the-depths hair, long past his shoulders and far overdue for a good cutting as well if Haruka wanted to keep parading around in a boy's body, and yanked.

Haruka bared his teeth, too small and dull to be intimidating yet, and shot a glare at Rin. Then he launched forward, unflinching even as his hair tore free from Rin's hand. They tumbled along the ocean floor, unobservant of any who might come across their path as the world narrowed down to jabbing limbs and swiping tails. Rin caught Haruka in the jaw and Haruka rammed his head against Rin's stomach, knocking the breath from Rin in a rush of bubbles.

He'd make an excellent Kallotom, were he not too important to risk. Slight but fast, with lightening-fast reflexes and able to set aside any hurt that might come to him as something to deal with only after the immediate threat had been resolved. An admirable fighting spirit in one so young, but rather than impressing him it only angered Rin further. Rin was supposed to become Kallotom, to take up his father's mantle as one of the best. He showed progress above his peers, and how dare Haruka, who already had such esteem and attention and favor, try to overshadow him in this as well.

Recomposed, Rin ducked beneath Haruka's swinging arm and caught the young Sessa by the waist. Slammed him up against the nearest rock and pinned him by the throat. Haruka wriggled against the hold, fingers clawing at Rin's hand, but he soon realized the futility of his effort. Even while his body sagged in defeat, however, his eyes smoldered with defiance.

"Only females wear their hair long," Rin sneered. Baiting seemed the only way to get Haruka to talk to him. Anger the only form of acknowledgment Sessmalla gifted his intended. Rin swallowed the lump in his throat and battered down his offense. Haruka was just young, Haruka was just different. All the affirmations Nori insisted were truth, all the things she promised would one day change.

Haruka looked away, unmistakable color creeping into his cheeks. "I can do as I please."

"Sessmalla does whatever Sessmalla wants. No regard for others."

Clenched teeth, a huff of breath. "What do you want, then?"

The question, while it should have been expected, caught Rin entirely off guard. Words died in his throat as he turned it over in his mind, wondered at the cause of this fight and what would pacify his anger.

He wanted Haruka to look at him as if he meant something. He didn't want Haruka so high above him, so out of reach. Wanted him dragged down to Rin's level, maybe even a bit below his level, so Haruka had to catch up to him for a change.

"I..." The words died in his throat.

"I can give you a blessing. I can curse someone, if you like. Or say that I will. It's not going to change anything. Words are just words. They don't matter, but some like to hear them anyways, if only to fool themselves."

Rin had eased up on his grip, but Haruka curled in on himself as if he were truly in pain. He wouldn't look at Rin now, his eyes resolutely focused on the ground, and everything he said and didn't say struck Rin more powerfully than any physical blow.

It was more than what Nori dealt with as Sesshulla, far more than any pod leader that had come before. Haruka was something the ocean had not seen for hundreds of years, perhaps even longer. A miracle. What must it be like, to be put on such a high pedestal? Raised to the status of a goddess – on par, almost, with Malla herself – and expected to hear requests and offer promises of good or ill fortune. How did such a weight rest on such small shoulders, and how did Haruka carry the burden without cracking under the pressure?

Rin dipped his head, ashamed. "I don't know." His arms dropped back to his sides.

Haruka did not swim away. He stared for a long moment, during which Rin wanted to act upon his rarely exercised flight instinct, and then moved closer. Settled his tiny hands on both sides of Rin's face and dragged him forward.

Rin kissed him.

Slammed his eyes closed, held his breath, and mashed their lips together.

And it obviously hadn't been what Haruka intended. He gasped and jerked back, blue eyes wide and confused. His whole body seemed to vibrate with the shock, and the heat of his blush threatened to consume every inch of pearlescent skin.

Rin's mouth worked, but no words came. Not that it would matter anyways. Before Rin could even think of how to explain himself, Haruka was gone, just a scattering of nervously shed azure scales floating in the spot where he'd been. He'd hole himself up in one of the hiding spots Rin pretended not to know about, and Malla only knew if he would ever look Rin in the eyes again.

_If he wants you._

His mother's words surfaced from the dark recesses of his mind, where lived all of Rin's fears and insecurities. Rin caught his lower lip in his teeth, balled his hands into fists, and darted off in the opposite direction.

Hoped he hadn't mucked things up beyond repair.


End file.
